femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Francis (Republic of Doyle)
'Jean Francis '(Jayne Heitmeyer) was the villainess of "Don't Gamble with City Hall", episode 2.11 of Republic of Doyle (airdate March 23, 2011). She was a foundation leader and was one of many high-powered officials who frequented an underground poker game. During the episode's beginning, Jean was present at the poker game when it was suddenly robbed by a masked man (later identified as Harry Holden), who additionally had a trio of prostitutes pose with Jean, Mayor William Clarke, and Judge Nelson to take incriminating photographs, intending to use them to keep the game attendees from going to the police. Jake Doyle (who had also been present during the robbery) was tasked by Clarke to retrieve the photos, with Jean seemingly sharing Clarke's worry over the photos being leaked, saying the photos would damage the reputation of her foundation. But ultimately, it was revealed that Jean had orchestrated the poker game robbery, having hired Harry Holden (who was an employee at Jean's construction company) to rob the players and take the incriminating photographs. Jean had been bribing her way into city hall, and was planning use the incriminating photos she'd had Harry take to blackmail Judge Nelson (and possibly Mayor Clarke) into giving into her corrupt ambitions. Jean later met with Harry in his apartment, during which time Harry pulled out a gun and attempted to double cross Jean, leading her to disarm Harry and kill him. Jean later did the same to Judge Nelson when he refused to give in to her blackmail attempts. Jean's villainous reveal came in the form of a group photo taken at Jean's construction site, which revealed Jean's connection to Harry Holden. Jake confronted Jean while she was at the underground casino with Clarke, exposing her as the mastermind behind the robbery and Holden and Nelson's killer. Upon being exposed, the evil Jean pulled out a pistol and briefly held the table at gunpoint before fleeing the club. Jake went after Jean along with his brother Christian and Clarke, eventually cornering her in an alleyway. As Jean held Jake back with her gun, Jean informed Jake that there were a lot more people involved in what she was doing, and that things weren't supposed to turn out like they had. Jake attempted to talk Jean down by convincing her to go to the feds and make a deal, only for the villainess to insist she wouldn't get a deal after killing two people before firing at Jake and attempting to escape. But as Jean ran away, she was struck by a truck as she ran across the street, killing her. Trivia *Jayne Heitmeyer previously appeared on Are You Afraid of the Dark? as evil witch Ms. Valenti and later appeared in the 2018 film Separated at Birth as conspirator Kolbie Gaines. Gallery Jean Francis gun.png|Jean's villainous reveal Jean Francis gunpoint.png|Jean holding Jake Doyle at gunpoint Jean Francis corpse.png|Jean's deceased body Category:2010s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle